EL SECUESTRADOR
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 27 años y mi profesión no es la más decente que digamos. Soy secuestrador. Jamás pensé enamorarme algún día y mucho menos de una niña rica y caprichosa como Isabella Swan, la hija de uno de los magnates de Forks, a quien secuestré por una gran suma de dinero.
1. El principio del felices por siempre

_**Hola a tod s yo aquí presentando mi nueva obra maestra *-*, espero y les agrade, la idea de un Edward secuestrador se me vino a la mente después de haber leído "Enemigo público" que es el fic de mi adorada hermana Patito Fanfics.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por el gran apoyo que le han dado a mi fic PRINCESA que por desgracia está llegando a los últimos capítulos :( por eso me decidí a empezar a subir este fic, todos los sábados actualizaré y espero que los atrape. aquí desataré como fiera mi instinto felino y asesino ;) espero y no decepcionar a tod s mis lectores**_

_**Ok, ya sin más que decirles los dejo con el primer capítulo**_

_**Espero y os guste (Amo escribirlo en acento español de España jajajajaja)**_

* * *

**Aclaración:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER la creadora de CREPÚSCULO, yo solo juego, fantaseo y hago todos mis sueños realidad con ellos :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FELICES POR SIEMPRE**

¡Genial! 2:45 de la madrugada, ya era 25 de diciembre, mi plan era estar aquí en noche buena, pero distintos factores me dificultaron la llegada. Ella no sabía que yo vendría, que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Después de casi cinco años volvía a ella, por fin podríamos ser felices.

- Gracias – le dije al chofer.

- Es un placer – contestó

- Tome, quédese con el cambio. – le tendí un billete mientras bajaba del taxi.

- Gracias, felíz navidad y próspero año nuevo – me deseó

- Igualmente, felíz navidad y próspero año – con eso se marchó y sonreí mientras lo veía alejarse, y es que para mí si era una felíz navidad, la primera de muchas que pasaría con mi familia.

Volteé y miré desde el camino empedrado que daba al porche de la casa, esta estaba a oscuras, las únicas luces prendidas eran las del árbol de navidad que por la ventana, empañada por el frío que azotaba a éstas horas de la madrugada, alumbraban de todos los colores al ritmo de uno de los villancicos que solían tener los foquitos. _"Deben estar durmiendo, tal vez sería mejor si regreso mañana, bueno… más tarde cuando ya todos estén despiertos", _pensé con tristeza. _"NO"_ me regañé a mí mismo, _"no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ellos, han de imaginar que estoy muerto, debo quitar esas ideas de sus cabeza, yo les prometí que jamás los dejaría y vine a cumplir mi promesa". _

Caminé hacia la puerta con la alegría marcada en mi rostro, respiré hondo y toqué el timbre, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, esperé unos segundos y no pasó nada, volví a tocar con insistencia dos veces más y las luces de arriba se encendieron, después de unos minutos la luz de abajo también se encendió y escuché unos pasos acercándose a la puerta. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. De repente esta se abrió…

Y ahí frente a ella, frente a esa mujer que hice mía en aquel cuarto, sobre ese colchón en el piso, supe que este sería _el principio del felices por siempre._

.

.

.

Eran los primeros días de enero, para ser más precisos 3 de enero, y ya el jefe me tenía un nuevo "trabajo", si es que a esto se le puede llamar así, aun que dudo mucho que el secuestro llegue a ese grado.

-Ed ya puedes pasar – dijo Tanya, la secretaria y amante del Jefe, con un tono coqueto, el cual me desagradaba ya que no solo coqueteaba conmigo, sino, con todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino.

-Gracias Tanya – le dije y entré. Esa mujer me daba asco en verdad.

-¡Mi primogénito! – exclamó el jefe

-Hola Eleazar

-¿Cómo has estado mi querido amigo?

-Muy bien, no me puedo quejar.

-Me alegro, bueno… ahora vamos al punto, te tengo un trabajo especial.

-¿De quién se trata esta vez? – debía ser una persona importante para que me cite en los primeros días de enero

-Es nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan, la hija y única heredera del magnate Charly Swan, viven en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, la hemos estado vigilando, no hace mucho, sale de su casa a las 10:15 am hacia la casa de su amiga Alice Brandon, su auto es un mercedes color azúl descapotable, salen de compras juntas a veces a las 11:20 am o a las 14:00 pm, pero vuelven a las 20:00 pm, deja a la señorita Brandon y 20:30 está de vuelta a su casa.

-O sea que tengo dos oportunidades al día para llevar a cabo el secuestro, cuando va donde la amiga y cuando vuelve.

-Exacto mi querido Ed – me dedicó una sonrisa al ver que ya estaba calculando – eres muy inteligente, por eso eres mi consentido.

-¿Edad? – tenía que saber para armar la estrategia, cuando eran mujeres maduras primero las seducía y me convertía en su amante, después, cuando las tenía en la palma de mi mano las citaba en algún lugar alejado y solitario para terminar, luego de eso me iba y ahí era donde actuaban mis chicos. La mayoría de las veces no me involucraba cuando las teníamos en cautiverio, de eso también se encargaban los demás.

-Dieciocho, los cumplió en septiembre fue una fiesta de lo más nombrada, mi hija Irina asistió y me contó cada detalle, la chica es consentida, aún no se decide que estudiar por lo cual dejará pasar un año para pensar en la mejor carrera.

-¿Y cuándo empezamos? – con esta niña sería más fácil, sus hormonas están a flor de piel y con cualquier truco caen.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo Edward, empezamos cuando tu gustes, avísale a los muchachos.

-Ok ¿te parece si empezamos el lunes?

-Me parece perfecto, te mandaré el pasaje con uno de mis muchachos, por cierto, quiero que tú te hagas cargo de la chica, debemos mantenerla "limpia", me entiendes ¿verdad? – asentí, y es que mantener limpia a la joven significaba que no podrían tener relaciones sexuales con ella, muchos aprovechaban que la secuestrada era mujer para abusar sexualmente de ella, por obvias razones mi grupo no, pero sé que si desobedezco a Eleazar me irá bastante mal – Isabella Swan vale oro.

-Me lo imagino – le sonreí

-¿Sabes una cosa Edward? – me miró sonriente – eres como el hijo que siempre quise tener, eh tomado la decisión de que cuando me retire de este "negocio" – dibujó las comillas con los dedos – tú serás mi sucesor.

-No Eleazar, te agradezco que pienses en mí, pero… no, definitivamente yo no me podría hacer cargo de esto – me sentí en uno de los sofás de la oficina - ¿Porqué no se lo dejas a James? Al fin de cuentas es tu sobrino – bromeé, sabía cómo Eleazar detestaba a su sobrino.

-Antes muerto – dijo apretando sus puños – en todo caso lo cerraría y ya que no aceptaste creo que es lo mejor, nos ponemos en riesgo al continuar con esto tanto tiempo – suspiró – Isabella Swan será nuestro último galardón – sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

-Ok jefe – me levanté del sofá para despedirme – ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a planear un secuestro – si yo me iba a hacer cargo necesitaba un nuevo plan y no el de siempre.

-Te depositaré el dinero a tu cuenta – me abrió la puerta – hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes – nos despedimos con un apretón de manos.

-Salí de la oficina y con suerte me pude deshacer de la melosa de Tanya, entré al ascensor, apreté el botón con la letra "G" mayúscula dibujada en ella que me llevaría hacia el garaje, caminé hacia mi auto y subí a mi volvo. De todos los gustos que negué darme algún día, este fue el único al que no me pude resistir. Desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquella tienda de vehículos me enamoré de él, un hermoso Volvo plateado. Emmett y Jasper se burlan de mi diciendo que tenía un gusto raro, no me gustaban ni las mujeres, ni los hombres, sino los autos, y no cualquiera solo mi volvo plateado. Eran unos jodidos cabrones, pero eran los únicos que me aguantaban con mi tedioso mal humor, prácticamente eran los hermanos que nunca tuve.

Arranqué el auto y salí del estacionamiento, prendí el stereo y mientras sonaba la canción de Paul Mc Donald junto a su esposa Nikki Reed, _All I've ever needed, _manejé hacia el departamento de Emmett.

Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, preparar todo para el viaje, en fin, planear las cosas perfectamente para que nada salga mal.

Estacioné mi auto en el garaje del edificio y después de saludar al guardia me dirigí hacia el departamento de Emmett, cuando llegué toqué el timbre y La que abrió la puerta fue Megan, la hija de mi musculoso amigo.

-¡Tío! – chilló la pequeña

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? – la alcé

-¡Muy bien! ¡Y felíz porque este sábado es mi cumpleaños!

-Ya cumple 8 añotes mi princesa y por cierto estás invitado – dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina – por cierto… - me señaló con un dedo – Hola Eddie ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – saludó burlándose con el diminutivo de mi nombre, el cual había aprendido de Rose.

-Hasta que apareciste con tu saludo mejor que nunca – lo fulminé con la mirada – y obviamente no faltaré por nada del mundo a tu fiesta princesa – le di un beso en la mejilla a Megan, definitivamente era una niña hermosa, tenía la mirada azúl y penetrante de Rose, su cabello era negro y ondulado haciendo un hermoso contraste con su blanca piel, Emmett la llamaba "mi pequeña Blancanieves", lo cual la hacía reír haciendo que aparezcan los mismos hoyuelos que a él – ¿Y dónde está Rosalie?

-Salió de compras – con los ojos señaló a la pequeña que llevaba en mis brazos, era una seña para decirme que había ido a comprar el regalo de Megan.

-¡Ah! Entiendo, bueno te tengo una buena noticia – bajé a la niña – tenemos trabajo.

-Princesa ¿Quieres ir a mirar caricaturas?

-Siiii – chilló

-Ok permiso concedido, Pero… no le digas a mamá ¿sí?

-Eso tiene un precio papi – la pequeña extendió su mano con la palma abierta

-De tal palo tal astilla – comenté

-Te lo debo ¿sí? – le dijo el grandulón

-Ya son diez dólares papi

-¡Ayer eran cinco! – se quejó

-Te estoy cobrando los intereses – le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – si quiero viajar a Disneyland tengo que ser profesional y cobrar más - dijo con una cara graciosa.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahorrado? – preguntó mi amigo

-Bueno… como empezamos desde el mes pasado tengo como… doscientos dólares y eso que me debes Diez dólares más papito

-¿Qué?, ¿Tanto? – los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de par en par – ¿No estarás en negocios turbios verdad Megan Rosalie McCarthy Hale? – yo mordía mi labio aguantando la risa

-Lo siento papi pero tu rompes todo el tiempo las reglas de mami y me pagas por mentirle y sabes que eso no está bien – lo apuntó con el dedo – pero también sabes que si se entera que ambos las rompimos me quedo sin postre y a ti de deja sin que Tarzán se meta a la selva – Emmett se puso rojo de la vergüenza al escuchar el comentario de la pequeña y no aguanté más la risa – por cierto papi, ¿Qué significa eso de Tarzán?

-Ok, ok ahora ve a mirar televisión – la cortó y yo no pude aguantar la risa, esta era digna hija de madre.

-Ok, pero si te tardas más serán veinte dólares – gritó mientras corría a su habitación.

-Debo admitirlo Emmet, tu hija es inteligente.

-Se parece a su madre – rió – y ahora que estamos solos…. Dime ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

-Se llama Isabella Swan, es hija del magnate de Forks Charly Swan.

-Eh oído hablar de él, y por lo visto tiene mucho dinero – con una mano me invitó a sentarme en el sofá de su sala.

-Si, precisamente esa niña es su única hija, no seguiremos el mismo plan de siempre ya que el jefe quiere que la persona que se haga cargo de ella sea yo, tenemos que planear la estrategia.

-Ok, y… ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Tenemos hasta el lunes para crear el plan, ya que ese día viajaremos a Forks.

-Entonces amiguito...tenemos mucho que hacer – levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente - ¡manos a la obra! – chilló como niño chiquito mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvimos Emmett y yo creando y trazando los planos, afortunadamente yo conocía Forks, había vivido allí desde mis cinco años hasta los diez, y conocía perfectamente las distancias entre las casas, al menos las de los millonarios que se encontraban unas lejos de las otras.

-Bueno Edward, entonces quedamos en lo siguiente esperamos en mitad del camino a la chica, según mi auto estaría averiado y casualmente pasaría ella para socorrerme.

-Cuando ella se acerque a tu auto es donde actúa Jasper haciéndola dormir. La llevan al escondite donde la estaré esperando yo, y desde ahí….

-Y desde ahí empieza el juego – me interrumpió

-Exacto, hay que avisarle a Jazz

-Yo lo llamaré y le explicaré el plan, pero de todas maneras nos vemos el sábado para aclarar alguna duda y ajustar detalles.

-Listo – me levanté de la silla y tomé las hojas donde habíamos trazado el plan – entonces nos vemos dentro de tres días – dije en modo de despedida.

-No decepciones a mi pequeña, te estaremos esperando – amenazó – porque si no vienes – tronó los nudillos de sus dedos – algo malo, muy malo le pasará a tu hermoso volvo – sentenció y lo miré con cara de espanto

-No te preocupes, no faltaré – sabía que este musculoso amigo podía dejarme sin auto – bueno, me saludas a Rosalie – dije abriendo la puerta de salida.

-Claro, yo le digo, adiós – se despidió

-Bye – volteé y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, cuando éste se abrió e iba a entrar la gran voz de Emmett me llamó

-¡Edward! – gritó Emmett, giré y me levantó el dedo del medio – que te vaya bien – se carcajeó.

-¡No me provoques cabrón! – le respondí entrando al ascensor mientras él seguía con la risotada, presioné el botón que llevaba al garaje.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y ya el calendario marcaba sábado, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Megan, estar ahí, rodeado de niños no hacía más que ponerme abrumado, varias niñas se me acercaban invitándome los dulces de sus canastas de _La sirenita_, esa caricatura era el tema de la fiesta, por órdenes de sus madre.

-Hola – me saludó una niña de ojos grises, cabello enteramente rizado y castaño claro, vestía un adorable vestido rosa pon puntitos blancos, al parecer tenía la misma edad de Megan.

-Hola – le respondí

-Voy a ser directa – dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su cadera tomando una pose seria. Mordí mi labio para que no se me saliese una carcajada.

-Tú dirás – respiré hondo y tomé también una pose seria.

-Mi mami dice que eres muy guapo – frunció el ceño

-¡oh! – me hice el sorprendido - ¿Quién es tu mami?

-Ella – me apuntó hacia una mujer de grandes proporciones quien al ver que la miraba me saludó coquetonamente con los dedos y me guiñó un ojo – no quiero que te le acerques – advirtió con su índice – yo ya tengo un padre y no quiero dos – volví a morder mi labio para no soltar otra carcajada.

-¿Me haces el favor de decirle algo a tu mami? – le pregunté

-¿Qué cosa? – puso una cara de curiosidad muy graciosa

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maggie

-Ok Maggie, pues dile a tu mami que no es de mi tipo – le susurré al oído y ella me levantó el dedo pulgar.

La vi alejarse dando brinquitos, suspiré e imaginé cómo sería si yo tuviera una hija, sin lugar a dudas sería mi consentida, mi princesa, la niña de mis ojos, pero para eso necesitaba primero una pareja y por el momento ninguna mujer llamaba mi atención. A veces pienso que no existe mi otra mitad, que Cupido se olvidó de mi y nunca creó a mi otra mitad, _a estas alturas del partido creo que me quedaré solo en mi departamento, compraré un perico y le enseñaré a hablar, así tendría por lo menos con quien platicar_, reí en mis adentros, ¡Dios! Me estaba volviendo loco, _aún soy joven_ _¿Qué hago pensando en una familia?_ Me regañé, volví a mirar a los niños que se encontraban corriendo de un lado para otro. _Una familia, una esposa_, _una hija, no suena mal, _volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos.

-Enserio ofendiste a Kibi – la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi ensoñación

-¿Perdón? – no entendía a que se refería

-Que ofendiste a Kibi, la mamá de Maggie – aclaró.

-Solo quería dejar las cosas en claro, además esa niña – la señalé con el mentón – tiene carácter – ambos reímos.

-¿Así que el lunes se van? – preguntó Rosalie cuando me entregaba el pastel

-Sí, nos llego un pequeño trabajo, ya sabes, debemos transportar mercadería de la empresa – Rosalie no sabía a que nos dedicábamos

-¿Y si o si tiene que ir mi OSITO? – reí ante el apodo que utilizaba para referirse a su esposo

-Si Rose, tu OSITO debe ir – suspiró resignada

-Ok pero que nada malo le pase o te culparé Edward Cullen – me señaló con el dedo índice.

-Ok, ok no hay problema – la anterior vez casi logran atraparnos y un policía logró acertar una bala a Emmet. Cuando llegamos y Rose lo vió se asustó y armamos una mentira, según nos habían asaltado y robado toda la mercancía y él había recibido un balazo por salvarme a mí. Esa última parte me pareció estúpida, ya que yo me podía defender solo si alguna vez sucediera eso, pero el "OSITO" se quería hacer el héroe para seguir robando suspiros de su Rose y ser el héroe de Megan, así que ni modo.

Rose se retiró para seguir repartiendo el pastel a los invitados y esta vez fue Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y mi compañero de trabajo, quien se acercó.

-¿Listo para "trabajar"? – preguntó Jasper haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Más que listo ¿y tú?

-Igual, por lo que me informó Emmet alias el "osito" – los dos reímos – vamos a sacar un buen premio de todo esto si nada sale mal… - bebió un poco de la gaseosa que tenía en su vaso.

-Jasper, amigo, ¿cuándo le sale mal algo a Edward Cullen?

-En eso tienes razón – comió un pedazo de pastel mientras se sentaba a mi lado – ¿sabes en que eh estado pensando? – dijo mirando a los niños que corrían de un lado para otro

-No, no lo sé, no leo las mentes – le dije en tono de burla

-Entonces te lo diré – rió – creo que ya es tiempo de retirarme, quiero sentar cabeza, formar una familia y ejercer mi profesión.

-¿Con María? – esa mujer lo ah traído loco desde la primera vez que la encontramos en el prostíbulo, no me caía bien siempre dije _"Puta nació, puta morirá" _pero no soy quien para mandar en el corazón de mi amigo.

-¿Con quién más? Es la mujer de mi vida – se notaba que estaba enamorado, sus ojos le brillaban – ¿y tú? ¿Hay alguien en ese corazoncito de hielo? – se carcajeó

-Já – bufé – en mi corazón aún no ah habido mujer que valga la pena

-Ya llegará la indicada y perderás la cordura por ella – aseguró – es más te hago una apuesta… ¿o es que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con tu volvo? – soltó una carcajada, y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Alguien dijo apuesta? – Emmet apareció por detrás mío

-Sí, estoy apostando a que cuando Edward se enamore perderá la cordura

-Eso suena interesante, pero yo dudo que al señor "_corazón de piedra" _– hizo las comillas con los dedos_ – _ una mujer logre sacarlo de sus cabales, yo apuesto que no.

-Dejen de estar apostando con mi vida sentimental, mejor díganme si ya tienen todo listo para partir el lunes – les reté algo enfadado – tomen aquí están sus boletos – se los entregué – hay que estar en el aeropuerto a las 5:30 am

-No te preocupes, ahí estaremos los dos – dijo Emmet

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ninguna de las nenas que invitó mi hija te gustó? – bromeó Emmet

-Digamos que no están a mi altura – los tres reímos, a pesar de que me sacaban de mis cabales siempre sabían cómo devolverme el ánimo

– ya me contó Rose lo de Kibi - me palmeó la espalda Emmet

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es Kibi? – preguntó un curioso Jasper

-Kibi es la madre de Maggie, la nena que está jalándole la oreja a ese niño – la señaló con la barbilla – y nuestro Edward aquí presente le mandó a decir con la niña, quién más tardó en escucharlo que en decirlo, que Ed había dicho que No era de su tipo – contó Emmett y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Es que ya me tenía arto que las madres las enviaran.

-Alto amigo – me calló serio Emmet – ese grupito de ahí – señaló a unas niñas sentadas en circulo – vino solo y fueron las que más te llenaron de dulces – volvió a retorcerse de la risa.

-Edward el rompe corazones de menores, eres un pedófilo amigo – rió Jasper

-Mejor cállate, y como dije antes, me retiro, que tengan una buena tarde. Adiós.

-Me despedí de Rose y de Megan y salí de la fiesta, me iría a dormir temprano, algo me decía que este viaje me traería grandes sorpresas.

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Espero y no haberos defraudado con este primer vistazo a mi nueva historia (aaawww desde que leo a Saraes se me pega lo español de España jajajaja)_  
**

**_Espero sus comentarios tanto agradables como desagradebles xD (yo aprendo de ambos, a veces hasta me dan ideas para capítulos :D)_**

**_Actualizo el próximo sábado :) que por cierto es mi cumpleaños, al fin cumpliré la mayoría de edad xD, ya no me regañarán por escribir lemmons jajajajaja_**

**_Espero y hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y Felíz año nuevo. _**

**_Por cierto, estoy de jueza en un concurso de fanfics de Twilight para San Valentin, si alguien quiere participar les dejo aquí el link para que vean las bases (no olviden quitarle los espacio)._**

**_ / / anniedreams . yolasite . com_**

**_es mi pagina :D, se van a la ventanita donde dice "CONCURSOS" y ahí hallarán las bases y los link de donde y cómo contactarnos :D_**

**_Besos y abrazos xoxo_**

**_Si hay algún error ortográfico, lo lamento :(_**

**_- Annie -_**


	2. Solo una rehén más

_**Hola! hoy es sabado y como prometí aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de EL SECUESTRADOR**_

_**Hoy lo subí temprano ya que por ser mi cumple tendré una agenda agotadora xD jajajaja**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido este fic :D son lo mejor!**_

_**Ok, ya sin más que decirles los dejo con el primer capítulo**_

_**Espero y os guste **_

* * *

**Aclaración:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER la creadora de CREPÚSCULO, yo solo juego, fantaseo y hago todos mis sueños realidad con ellos :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**SOLO UNA REHÉN MÁS**

Desperté por el ruido ensordecedor de mi despertador, miré la hora y eran las 4:00 am. Me levanté y fui directo a ducharme, ¡sí! Hoy era el gran viaje. _"Vamos muchacho no es la primera vez que lo haces"_ me animaba, pero seguía esa extraña sensación.

Al salir de la ducha me vestí con unos Jeans negros y una camiseta café al igual que mis converse, agarré mi maleta y mi equipaje de mano junto con mi chaqueta, sabía que en Forks hacía frío, una de las causas por la cual nunca quise volver a ese maldito pueblo.

Me tomó una hora el viaje al aeropuerto, cuando llegué los chicos ya estaban ahí.

- ¿Acaso no dijiste 5:30 am en punto? – reclamó Jasper fingiendo enojo

- Son 5:32 am, no reclames mamón

- Yo no diría mamón, más bien Jasper es un mandilón, ¡sí, eso es lo que es! – Emmet se retorcía de la risa

- Cállate que tú no eres quién para andar molestando "OSITO" – por arte de magia quedó serio y esta vez fuimos Jasper y yo los que reíamos.

Seguimos peleando y molestándonos como niños chiquitos hasta que nos llamaron para abordar.

El viaje fue largo y cansador, fueron tres horas hasta Seattle y de ahí tomamos una avioneta hacia Port Angeles, para luego alquilar un auto y por fin llegar a nuestro destino. "FORKS".

Nos alojamos en una cabaña y tomamos ese día para descansar, ya el martes nos ocuparíamos de _"trabajar"_.

No me puedo quejar, la noche fría me hizo descansar y soñar como nunca, con mi madre, cuando jugaba en este mismo pueblo.

Desperté con los primeros escasos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana de mi habitación, si de por si el lugar parecía deprimente, con mis recuerdos lo sentí aún más pesado.

Bajé y desayuné solo, como siempre fui yo el primero en despertar.

- Como siempre madrugando – me sobre salté al escuchar a Jasper detrás de mí

- Me asustaste – le acusé

- Sé que recién me acabo de despertar pero…. ¿Tan feo soy? – enarcó una ceja bromeando

- Algo – le seguí el juego – por cierto… ¿qué hora es?

- Las 7:28 de la mañana, ya falta poco para empezar a laborar – asentí – ¿y el oso?

- Durmiendo y roncando como lo que es, un oso – ambos reímos, era un habito el jugar con nuestros seudónimos

- ¡Hey! No hablen a mis espaldas – Emmet entró en la cocina

- Creímos que estabas invernando – se burló Jasper

- Ja, ja, ja – bufó – ¿ya desayunaron?

- Yo sí, pero Jazz no – respondí levantándome de mi lugar

- Como siempre te adelantas en todo pequeño Eddy – me agarró de las mejillas y las estiró

- Deja de joder cabrón – recriminé y ambos rieron – me iré a vestir – dije saliendo furioso de la cocina mientras escuchaba las risotadas de ambos.

A las 9 de la mañana partieron, yo me quedé a las espera de ellos en la cabaña a las 10:30am sonó mi celular. Era Emmet, al segundo timbre contesté.

- Emmet…

- Leoncito, este osito atrapó a la ovejita

POV BELLA:

Me desperté por los golpes que daban a mi puerta.

- Señorita Bella – llamó

- ¿Qué pasa Jessica? – como siempre esa mujer era una inoportuna y le vivía coqueteando a mi padre.

- Su padre me mandó a avisarle que baje a desayunar, su madrastra y él la esperan.

- Si, diles que ya voy – me chocaba que Jessica resaltara siempre que Sue era mi madrastra, para mí era mi mamá ya que desde mis diez años ella me hizo compañía y era muy buena conmigo, mi padre no habría podido escoger mejor compañía que ella después de la muerte de mi madre, además decía que yo era la hija que nunca pudo tener.

Me puse unos jeans azules, una camisa manga tres cuartos verde y mis converse negras, peiné mi cabello y una vez lista bajé a desayunar

Como siempre el comedor estaba impecable y ya se encontraban mis padres ahí.

- Buenos días preciosa, ¿cómo amaneciste? – preguntó Sue dándome un beso en la frente

- Como un angelito – contesté mientras le daba un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

- ¿Hoy irás donde Alice? – preguntó mi padre

- ¿A dónde más puedo ir?, este pueblo es tan… aburrido

- Ya debes tomar una decisión sobre que estudiar… así no te aburrirías de estar aquí – fruncí el seño

- Charlie no la mortifiques con eso, las cosas se darán a su tiempo – mi padre siempre me preguntaba todas las mañana si ya sabía que iba a estudiar, pero nada se me venía a la mente.

- Sue, no la defiendas, ya tiene 18 años, es mayor de edad, se supone que a esta edad ya tendría que saber lo que va hacer con su vida, o al menos yo lo sabía.

- Ya se me quitó el apetito – dije levantándome de la mesa

- Bella siéntate – ordenó mi madre – tú no te vas con el estómago vacío. Y tú! – apuntó a mi padre – dejas de atormentar a mi niña.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo. Sue sabía cómo poner en su lugar a mi padre.

Salí de casa a la hora que acostumbraba. Iba tranquila en mi coche cuando a mitad del camino había un auto estacionado y a su lado un hombre que hacía señas, me detuve y cuando lo tuve de frente me pude percatar de que era un hombre alto, cabello negro, musculoso y muy guapo.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – me ofrecí

- Le agradecería mucho. – contestó

- ¿y qué fue lo que le pasó?

- me quedé sin gasolina, no pensé que fueran tan lejos llegar a la casa de los Brandon

- la verdad es que sí es algo lejos, pero yo me dirijo ahí si quiere lo llevo – Alice no me había avisado que irían visitas a su casa.

- ¿Haría eso por mí?

- Claro!

- Gracias, pero acepto con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me deje manejar – asentí y me bajé de mi auto para ir al lado del copiloto.

- Antes… – me miró apenado – me disculpa? Necesito hacer mis necesidades básicas – lo miré sin entender – ya sabe… desaguar – y al fin comprendí el chico tenía ganas de orinar. El rubor de mis mejillas se hizo intenso.

- Eh… si claro… - me volteé y él se metió más entre los árboles.

De ahí las cosas fueron muy rápidas, alguien vendó mis ojos y me pusieron una mordaza, me alzaron, yo intentaba gritar pero no podía, así que me puse a patear, pero aún así no me bajaban. Sentí cuando por fin me recostaron en algo acolchonado, me amarraron las manos y los pies. Sentí como nos movíamos, ahí me percaté de que estábamos en un auto.

- Leoncito, este osito atrapó a la ovejita – escuché la voz del mismo chico que me había pedido ayuda. "Mierda" me reté, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle su nombre? Soy una tarada.

No se escuchó después voz alguna, solo el motor del auto !Dios sálvame! Pedía afligida. Mis lágrimas caían.

No supe cuanto tiempo duró el viaje, pero el auto paró, clara señal de que habíamos llegado, escuché que abrían la puerta del piloto y luego la cerraban. Al rato escuché otro auto.

Sentí el aire frío cuando abrieron la puerta del coche para sacarme.

- Es liviana – dijo el grandulón, parecía que hablaba con otra persona. – ¿no será anoréxica? – baboso, dije en mi mente

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo Osito – habló esta vez otra persona

- Cálmate Toro – le dijo

- ¿Toro? ¿por qué demonios me tienes que poner el sobrenombre de toro, habiendo mejores? O ¿Acaso me lo dices por semental?

- Sí, claro ya quisieras ser un semental – dijo en sarcasmo – lo digo por los cuernos, por los cuernos – repitió y se carcajeó

Sentí como avanzábamos, a mi me llevaba cargada como si fuera un costal de papas. Escuché cuando abrieron una puerta.

- León, aquí está tu presa – me pusieron en algo acolchonado.

- Buen trabajo chicos – alagó una voz aterciopelada. – ahora pueden retirarse

Se escuchó el cierre de una puerta y luego de un minuto unos pasos que se dirigían a mí. Sentí a aquella persona a mi lado, me quedé inmóvil y llorando en silencio. Me quitó la mordaza y se alejó.

- ¿Cómo te trataron mis chicos? – preguntó y yo me quedé muda, el susto y el llanto no me dejaba hablar. – te traeré agua – anunció y escuché la puerta.

Inmediatamente empecé a moverme y con gran dificultad logré sacar una mano del nudo ciego que me había hecho. Cuando era niña había jugado a ser una damisela raptada con mi primo Seth y siempre se olvidaba de mi cuando tocaba la merienda, así que yo me tenía que desamarrar. Quien iba a decir que hoy será otra vez una damisela en apuros, pero esta vez en verdadero apuro. Me quité la venda de los ojos y me apuré a desatar las cuerdas que ataban mis pies.

Logré levantarme, y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron puse divisar el lugar, era una habitación de color blanca y yo había estado en un colchón que se situaba en el piso, aparte de eso, había una mesa con una silla, en cima de la mesa se hallaba un libro, por lo que pude divisar era Romeo y Julieta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero a lo que iba a abrir, entró alguien, cuando volcó lo pude ver bien. Era alto, de piel nívea, cabello cobrizo, me vió y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos eran verdes, y te penetraban, pareciera como si pudiera leerme el alma.

Rápidamente mi agarró del brazo – ¿cómo te soltaste? – preguntó con una mezcla de emociones entre miedo, susto y enojo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté rápidamente

- cállate y contéstame. – forcejeé un poco pero me tenía bien agarrada

- ¿qué quieres de mí? – sollocé.

- cállate y contéstame que ¡me estás colmando la paciencia!

- ¡solo déjame irme! – grité

- no puedo – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

POV EDWARD:

Escuché cuando los chicos llegaron y aparcaron los autos.

- León, aquí está tu presa – dijo Emmett al entrar a la habitación, luego la dejó en el colchón.

La observé, era delgada, tenía el cabello marrón y una piel pálida y casi tras lúcida, se veía tan indefensa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

- Buen trabajo chicos – los alagué. – ahora pueden retirarse – ordené.

- ¿Cómo te trataron mis chicos? – pregunté y no recibí respuesta, el llanto no la dejaba hablar – te traeré agua – nunca me gustó ver a una mujer llorar.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la cocina tomé un vaso y serví agua.

- ¿y? ¿cómo se porta la niña esa? – preguntó Emmet

- Le estoy llevando este vaso con agua para que se calme un poco – serví agua

- Tú y tu debilidad por las mujeres que lloran – bufó

- Cállate oso – le dí la espalda y salí de la cocina.

Subí las gradas y volví a la habitación donde teníamos a nuestra rehén. Abrí la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la muchacha desatada y sin la venda en los ojos, _¿cómo demonios pudo desatarse?._ Guié mi vista hasta su cara y me topé con unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos chocolates, que me miraban sorprendidos. _"Mierda me vió"_, la regla más importante de todas la había quebrantado, yo, el secuestrador mas prestigiado en la mafia había cometido un error terrible.

Rápidamente le agarré el brazo y tocar su piel suave me hizo sentir cosas extrañas

– ¿cómo te soltaste? – cuestioné

- ¿quién eres? – preguntó atropelladamente

- cállate y contéstame. – forcejeó un poco pero la tenía bien agarrada y no precisamente para que no se escapara, si no para mantener el contacto con ella.

- ¿qué quieres de mí? – volvió a preguntar

- ¡cállate y contéstame que me estás colmando la paciencia! – le grité para esconder lo que en realidad provocaba en mí.

- ¡solo déjame irme! – gritó

- no puedo – le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos. Esa era mi verdad, este era mi trabajo _¿o el trabajo era mi escusa?._ – ahora contéstame la maldita pregunta.

- Sé desatarme, aprendí cuando era niña – me dijo asustada.

- Siéntate – le pedí y ella obedeció – de nada servirá si te vuelvo a amarrar ¿verdad? – no contestó solo me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por favor no me hagas nada – rogó

_¿Cómo podría yo hacerle algo a mi muñeca de porcelana?_, Sí, desde ahora era mía. Jamás había sido tan posesivo con algo y ella viene y con tan solo verla la quiero solo para mí. Yo, Edward Cullen, quién tenía a muchas mujeres babeando por mí, me sentía atraído por esta mocosa_. ¡Qué ironía!_

- Haremos un trato – dije – no te vuelvo a amarrar y tú no intentas escapar ¿te parece? Porque si no …

- Yo lo prometo – dijo antes de que termine la amenaza

- Ok – puse mis manos en mi bolsillo – ahora tómate tu agua – le ordené y caminé alrededor de ella mirando cada minúsculo detalle mientras bebía el líquido, sus labios eran pequeños y de un rosa pálido.

Puse mi mano en el puente de mi nariz para tratar de espantar esos pensamientos, pero un aroma invadió mis pulmones _Fresas_, _ella olía a fresas_, _mi mano olía a ella. _

Dejé mi mano en mi nariz por momento para sentir su aroma, era tan dulce, embriagador.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin saber a qué se refería

- El libro – dijo ya calmada, pero aún con rastro de miedo

- ¿te gusta leer? – enarqué una ceja

- Si, Shespeaker es uno de mis autores favoritos – me miró a los ojos y volví a caer en ese mar de chocolate

- Claro – respondí aturdido

- Gracias – susurró y apartó la mirada.

Ese día fue uno de los muchachos con un pasa montañas y nos dejó la comida, solo la cuidó Jasper cuando decidí darme una ducha, que hice que coincidiera con la suya también.

Llegó la noche y después de cenar se recostó en el colchón dándome la espalda. Pude escuchar sus sollozos, y me dieron ganas de estar a su lado y abrasarla, decir que no le iba a hacer daño. Pero me contuve, debía ser profesional, éste era mi trabajo y ella solo una rehén más, o eso quería pensar que fuera. _Solo una rehén más_.

A la media hora pude escuchar su respiración acompasada indicándome que estaba dormida. Decidí acercarme a ella, quería tocar su suave piel otra vez. Me incliné y a lo que la iba a tocar ella se volteó y me asusté porque pensé que me había sentido, pero no, ella seguía dormida profundamente. Su rostro se veía tan angelical, su boca estaba entreabierta y me dieron ganas de probar Sus labios. _"Basta Edward, tienes que controlarte"_ me recriminé. _¿Por qué esta niña me lo tenía que poner difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan…?_ Me paré y decidí volver a mi lugar, no podía pensar en ella de otra manera que no sea trabajo.

No sé cómo pero logré dormir en esa incómoda silla.

Desperté sobresaltado por los golpes en la puerta. Miré en dirección al colchón y vi a la chica sentada leyendo el libro.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta un poco.

- ¿qué pasa? – le gruñí a Jasper

- Es hora de la fase dos.

- Ok, que lo haga el Oso.

- ¿Tú no vas a estar?

- No, tengo que cuidar de la niña – sé que sonó patético y la peor escusa ya que podía pegar con llave la habitación, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta Jasper de mi tonta escusa.

- Tienes razón – "_siempre tan ingenuo el pobre, por eso María le pone los cuernos"_ pensé.

- Ahora trae el desayuno

- Ok, como mande el rey de la selva – dijo y se alejó

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Por ser mi cumple seré cumplida xD jajajaja_**

**_Por cierto, estoy de jueza en un concurso de fanfics de Twilight para San Valentin, si alguien quiere participar les dejo aquí el link para que vean las bases (no olviden quitarle los espacio)._**

**_ / / anniedreams . yolasite . com_**

**_es mi pagina :D, se van a la ventanita donde dice "CONCURSOS" y ahí hallarán las bases y los link de donde y cómo contactarnos :D_**

**_Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras y a las que se incorporan, asi como a las lectoras silenciosas:_**

**_ ,_**_Desissevel, **Zoe Hallow, **AmberCullenMasen**, Andrea 14 de Cullen, **Soemarie Grey, **daniielacullen, **conny, **ANONIMO, ** . , **Lily Masen Cullen**_

**_Besos y abrazos xoxo_**

**_Si hay algún error ortográfico, lo lamento :(_**

**_Nos leemos el sabado ;)_**

**_- Annie -_**


	3. Alice Brandon

_**Hola! se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y que este capitulo esta corto :(, pero ando enferma y no pude escribir un capitulo largo pero si interesante**_

_**gracias por leerme y espero que les guste**_

_**Ok, ya sin más que decirles los dejo con el primer capítulo**_

* * *

**Aclaración:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER la creadora de CREPÚSCULO, yo solo juego, fantaseo y hago todos mis sueños realidad con ellos :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**ALICE BRANDON**

POV JASPER:

Llegó la hora de hacer la llamada para pedir el rescate, ya había pasado un día y ahora avanzábamos a inciso "B". Como no lo podíamos hacer desde la cabaña o desde un celular teníamos que ir al pueblo para llamar desde un teléfono público. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, primero entraría yo a hacer una llamada, luego iría Emmett, y minutos después apareceríamos con cazadoras negras y sombreros tapando nuestro rostro, así la policía nos descartaría como sospechosos.

-¿Listo? – preguntó el oso polar que tenía como amigo

-sí, ¿tú?

-más que nunca – sonrió de lado – a trabajar – sentenció.

Pusimos nuestros cambios de ropa en el maletero del auto que habíamos alquilado y nos pusimos en marcha.

Duró media hora el viaje hasta el centro de aquel pequeño pueblo. Dejamos el auto cuatro cuadras alejadas del primer teléfono público que vimos, nos bajamos y caminamos, como habíamos previsto lo hicimos, primero entré yo y hablé con María y luego entró Emmett para hablar con Rose y la pequeña Megan. Volvimos al coche a cambiarnos e hicimos la llamada correspondiente.

-¡Hola! – Contestó una voz de hombre pero no nos dejó hablar – Bella no creas que te salvarás de tu castigo te quitaré las tarjetas y confiscaré tu auto…

-Alto viejo – Emmett lo calló antes de que siguiera

-¿Quién es? – cuestionó con cautela

-Tenemos a su hija

-¿Dónde está Isabella? – inquirió atropelladamente

-Ella está bien… - hizo un silencio de un segundo – por ahora.

-¿Qué quieren?, ¿Cuánto quieren?

-50 millones

-si, si… si – tartamudeó – lo tendrán so … sólo denme tiempo…

-tres días – lo interrumpimos

- pe… pero… es poco tiempo…. – le colgamos el teléfono y salimos, nos fuimos por una calle desierta y nos quitamos la ropa, luego la pusimos en una bolsa para que pareciera como si la hubiésemos comprado. Nos dirigimos hacia un Market y compramos víveres y el almuerzo ya que ninguno de los tres sabíamos cocinar.

Cuando llegamos a un restaurant de comida Italiana Emmett me hizo ir a mí a comprar la comida.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido a la "Bella Italia" ¿Cuál es su pedido?

-Quisiera unos rabioles, espagueti en salsa blanca, lasaña y canelones.

-¿Para llevar o para comer aquí?

-Para llevar por favor señorita

-Tome su ticket, cuando esté su pedido lo llamaremos, hasta mientras puede tomar asiento.

Miré hacia donde estaban las mesas y no había una vacía, todas estaban llenas, bueno, casi todas, en la mesa que daba al gran ventanal se encontraba una muchacha de pelo negro corto, estaba sola, _no creo que pedirle permiso para sentarme un rato mientras esperaba mi pedido sea mala educación, _pensé. Me acerqué a ella y carraspeé pero ni si quiera se percató de mi presencia, mantenía la vista a la gran ventana.

-Disculpe – me atreví a hablar y ella dio un salto en su silla volviendo la vista hacia mí dándome el placer de ver un par de ojos miel, pestañas largas y onduladas, naricita pequeña y unos labios perfectamente delineados – lo siento, no pretendía asustarla – me disculpé – quería pedirle permiso para sentarme en su mesa mientras espero a que me entreguen mi pedido, si no es mucha molestia…

-No, claro que no, siéntese – me ofreció la silla de al frente.

-¿Esperaba a alguien?

-Si, bueno, no – se notaba confundida – ¡ash! No sé que hago hablando con un extraño – dijo exasperada.

-Jasper Hale – me presenté

-¿Perdón? – frunció el ceño.

-Digo que mi nombre es Jasper Hale, es para que no piense que habla con un extraño.

-Alice Brandon – me sonrió y ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza, _Alice Brandon,_ pero ¿De dónde?. _Su mejor amiga se llama Alice Brandon – dijo Emmett por el auricular. _¡Ya lo recuerdo! Esta chica es la mejor amiga de Isabella Swan…

-Un gusto conocerte Alice – le besé la mano

-El gusto es mío Jasper… - se sonrojó

-¿Y a quién esperabas?

-A mi amiga Bella… bueno, en realidad no la esperaba, solo creía que tal vez la encontraría aquí, no la eh visto desde ayer… - hizo un mohín – perdón, no debería contarte mis cosas…

-No te preocupes, me agrada escuchar a mujeres lindas como tu

-Eres muy galante Jasper – se sonrojó

-Número 56 B ya está su pedido – llamó una muchacha por el alta voz

-oh, es mi número de pedido

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó

-Si, pero ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café esta tarde?

-me parece genial – sonrió

-Yo no conozco Forks así que escoge tu

-Twilight Cofeé

-ok ahí estaré a las 4

-Nos vemos…

Recogí el pedido y salí.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Emmett

-Porque conseguí una cita

-¿No que eras fiel? – se burló

-Lo soy, solo que no adivinas con quien…

-Catherine Zeta Jones

-No, Alice Brandon

-Alice Brandon ¿La amiga de Isabella?

-esa misma

-¿No es arriesgado?

-Es mejor tener al enemigo cerca

-Habías sido inteligente – se volvió a burlar

-Mejor cállate estúpido quiero llegar de una vez a casa para comer, ¡muero de hambre! – exclamé. Y escuchando música volvimos a casa.

POV EDWARD:

-¿Puedes dejar de observarme?

-No – respondí desde mi sillón

-¡ash!¡Me irritas, eres desesperante! – Sonreí, me parecía tiernamente graciosa cuando se enfadaba – ¿ahora soy tu payasa? – Intenté reprimir mi risa - ¡oh vaya, encima de que tengo que estar encerrada también debo ser tu bufón personal! – frunció el ceño - ¡bravo! – dijo en sarcasmo y no aguanté la risa - ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte y por lo menos dejarme ir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín?

-¿Al jardín? – pregunté intrigado y dudando

-Te prometo que no me escaparé – dudé un poco pero me convenció

-ok, pero yo voy contigo

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, yo la agarraba del brazo para que no huya o _para mantener el contacto con ella, _¡rayos! ¿Qué me está pasando?.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Me estás lastimando

-Perdón – me disculpé mientras la soltaba

-Como si fuera tan difícil ver la diferencia entre la fuerza de un hombre y la de una mujer…

-¿Tienes que ser tan irritante?

-Irritante ¿yo? Pero si la secuestrada soy yo y tú eres mi secuestrador – se cruzó de brazos y salimos al jardín. - ¡al fin aire puro y natural! – exclamó.

No estuvimos fuera ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron los chicos volteé a ver la entrada pero enseguida oí unos pasos alejarse, volteé y la niña esa se estaba escapando…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Como ya les habia advertido este capi esta corto pero no quería dejarlas sin capi, espero y no me maten :S**

**Me nominaron en un concurso "FANFICTION EN LAS SOMBRA S AWARDS" como autora revelacion y nominaron a mi fic Ilusiones del corazón para la categoría Fanfic realista, espero y me apoyen.**

**_Por cierto, estoy de jueza en un concurso de fanfics de Twilight para San Valentin, si alguien quiere participar les dejo aquí el link para que vean las bases (no olviden quitarle los espacio)._**

**_ / / anniedreams . yolasite . com_**

**_es mi pagina :D, se van a la ventanita donde dice "CONCURSOS" y ahí hallarán las bases y los link de donde y cómo contactarnos :D_**

**_Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras y a las que se incorporan, asi como a las lectoras silenciosas:_**

**__****Lily Masen Cullen**, _Desissevel, **Zoe Hallow, **AmberCullenMasen**, Andrea 14 de Cullen, **Soemarie Grey, **daniielacullen, **conny, **ANONIMO, **Valen Flos, **Guest, **Abigail Vazquez de Pattinson, **Tellus.**  
_

_**Si me faltó alguien avisenme.**_

**_Besos y abrazos xoxo_**

**_Si hay algún error ortográfico, lo lamento :(_**

**_Nos leemos el sabado ;)_**

**_- Annie -_**


	4. El café

_**Hola! se que me tarde mucho (demasiado) en actualizar y que este capitulo esta corto :(, mil perdones pero si les contara la odias que tuve en estas semanas no me la creerían O.o, primero que me enfermé con dengue, luego que mi viaje de vuelta a donde vivo, ya estando aquí me asaltaron en la calle :/ (ando super traumada) y ahora la universidad ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo, bueno en fin, no pude escribir un capitulo largo pero si interesante.**_

_**gracias por leerme y espero que les guste**_

_**Ok, ya sin más que decirles los dejo con el primer capítulo**_

* * *

**Aclaración:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER la creadora de CREPÚSCULO, yo solo juego, fantaseo y hago todos mis sueños realidad con ellos :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL CAFÉ**

**POV EDWARD:**

_Volteé y la niña esa se estaba escapando…_

Corrí y logré alcanzarla antes de que se adentrara al bosque.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la sujeté del brazo y sentí una extraña corriente recorrer mi cuerpo

-Déjame ir por favor, te prometo que no haré ninguna clase de denuncia…

-No, ahora volveremos a dentro y no volverás a salir de esa habitación – sentencié mientras la jalaba hacia el interior.

Cuando entré a la casa Jasper y Emmett nos miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el fortachón

-Trató de escaparse

-¡oh! – fue lo único que comentaron

-Sirvan la comida y llévennos un plato a cada uno a la habitación – asintieron sin palabras

Subimos las escaleras a tropezones por su parte y entramos a la habitación, la tiré en el colchón.

-¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TRATAS DE HUIR Y LO ÚNICO QUE HAS LOGRADO ES ENOJARME CADA VEZ MÁS! NO ME CONOCES ISABELLA SWAN, TÚ NO ME CONO….

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE CONOZCO – me interrumpió – TÚ ME SECUESTRASTE POR UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE DINERO, ¿PERO SABES QUÉ? CHARLIE NO DARÁ NI UN SOLO QUINTO POR MI, ¿QUIERES SABER PORQUÉ? – Gritaba alterada – POR QUE ME ODIA, ME ODIA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE ME PAREZCO A MI MADRE – empezó a sollozar bajando la voz – no me quiere porque le recuerdo a ella – se abrazó a sus rodillas y la imagen me destrozó por completo, moría por ir a abrazarla, acariciarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que había alguien que la quería, _que yo la quería._ Pero me contuve y saqué esas ideas de mi mente, ella solo era una rehén más, otra del montón, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto su estado de ánimo?, me golpeé mentalmente y por gracia divina tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién? – pregunté

-Torito – contestó y abrí. – Aquí está la comida – me la dio – por cierto, tengo una cita esta tarde

-¿Una cita? ¿Se te olvida que estamos trabajando? Y además, tienes novia

-Esta cita nos conviene, se trata de Alice Brandon…

-¿Alice? – Cuestionó la muchacha - ¿Qué harán con mi amiga? – se horrorizó

-Si no te callas muchas cosas inimaginables – le regañé – sácale toda la información que puedas – le ordené en un susurro - ¿Cómo les fue con la llamada?

-Todo bién, ya pedimos la cantidad, nos pidió tiempo pero cortamos la llamada ene se instante.

-Está bien, dentro de tres días volveremos a llamar, pero esta vez irán a Port Angeles, es muy arriesgado hacer la llamada desde el mismo lugar

-Claro, como ordene jefe, ahora me retiro para comer

-Suerte con tu cita – le bromeé

-La tendré.

**POV JASPER**

Tan rápido pasaron las horas y ya eran las 3 de la tarde, hora de irme, me había costado mucho escoger la ropa con la que iría debía aparentar ser un chico de sociedad en quien se pueda confiar.

Me llevé el auto y de paso compré una rosa para llevarle a Alice, sería muy descortés llegar con las manos vacías

Me costó un poco ubicar el twilight cofeé pero logré dar con él después de preguntarle a una mujer que estaba sentada fuera de su casa

Llegué al lugar acordado y la ví por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello negro corto todo alborotado, su ropa en la última tendencia de la moda, su piel blanca y sus ojos color miel. Sí, es hermosa. _¿Pero qué rayos ando buscándole sus atractivos?, Jasper tú tienes novia y esto es solo trabajo, sí, solo trabajo._ Entré y caminé sigilosamente hacia ella.

-Una flor para otra hermosa flor – le dije poniéndome detrás de ella y acercando la flor cerca de su rostro. Ella volteó y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido y no ibas a llegar – bromeó

-Lo siento – me disculpé – como ya le dice, Alice soy nuevo y me pierdo con facilidad.

-La verdad es que si te tardabas un minuto más me iba, en realidad dudé mucho en venir – sus ojos se ensombrecieron – hoy, después de que nos vimos recibí una noticia desagradable – agachó la cabeza.

-Puedes confiar en mí – le aseguré

-Es que – trataba de no llorar – secuestraron a mi mejor amiga – las lágrimas salieron por sí solas y mi instinto fue abrazarla

-Tranquila – la apegué más a mi – todo saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro.

Ella levantó el rostro y nuestros ojos se engancharon. La pureza e inocencia de su mirada me hacía querer tenerla para mí, sólo para mi. Mi respiración se hizo entre cortada, y noté que la de ella también, nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo centímetros y no aguanté más… atrapé sus labios con los míos y pude sentir su sabor, era tan dulce, suave… deliciosa.

Nuestro besó no llegó a más que el simple rose de nuestros labios, pero para mí fue como estar en el cielo…

**POV EDWARD:**

Ni bien se fue Jasper comenzó el interrogatorio…

-¿Qué le piensan hacer a Alice? ¿También la quieren secuestrar?

-Mira niña, eso a ti no te importa ¿Y si fuera así que? Ese es nuestro trabajo

-Pues es un trabajo vil… que no te llevará a nada… bueno pensándolo bien si te llevará a un lugar, La cárcel.

-Já- bufé – si supieras cuantos años llevo en este negocio y ¡mírame aquí! Soportándote.

-No tendrías que soportarme si me dejaras ir

-¡Mira niña enserio cállate!

-No. Fijate, no me pienso callar, oblígame, obligame a callarme – me retó.

Ya estaba cansado, esa niña era en verdad fastidiosa, quería que la callara, ok lo haría.

La agarré de sorpresa por la nunca y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Pero la sorpresa fue mía al probar sus labios eran dulces, suaves, sentí como una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, pedí permiso con mi lengua y ella lo aprobó, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

_¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?_

No podía dejar de besarla, pero ya me faltaba el aire y me tuve que separar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó ella con la respiración aún entrecortada

-Una buena forma de cerrarte la boca. - contesté

* * *

**N/A:**

**No les prometo ya que todos los domingos actualizaré, pero haré todo de mi parte para hacerlo más seguido :) , debido a mis clases en la universidad tampoco puedo prometer capítulos largos, serán cortos pero interesantes como éste :)**

**También tengo un blog con mi hermana gemela : juegosdegemelas . blogspot . mx (no olviden quitar los espacios) donde ambas estamos subiendo nuestro primer fic juntas :) "Resultado:Positivo" tambien es un fic de Kristen.**

**Es un honor escribir para ustedes, espero y sigan siendo así de fieles :)**

**_Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras y a las que se incorporan, asi como a las lectoras silenciosas:_**

**__****Lily Masen Cullen**, _Desissevel, **Zoe Hallow, **AmberCullenMasen**, Andrea 14 de Cullen, **Soemarie Grey, **daniielacullen, **conny, **ANONIMO, **Valen Flos, **Guest, **Abigail Gonzalez de Pattinson, **Tellus, **JustMeaCrazywilighter,** Giorka Ramirez Montoya, **csuhayl, **janalez, **ini narvel, **Miroslaw, **Nikii Cullen._

_**Si me faltó alguien avisenme.**_

**_Besos y abrazos xoxo_**

**_Si hay algún error ortográfico, lo lamento :(_**

**_Nos leemos el sabado ;)_**

**_- Annie -_**


End file.
